gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raziel Reaper/Archive 3
Opening Intro Hi mate, I've just seen that you have remove the opening intro for GTA VC. I was planning to re-install it but you remove it and I know it already has one on the mission of the video. But I was thinking about re-installing some opening intros at the main game articles instead. Will that work? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:02, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : I'm trying to fix it but its not that kind of bright and it's just white. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 01:18, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Reply No, the category is fine. Messi1983 15:11, March 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Template What template are refering to mate the user template or user talk template? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:24, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : They have words and they also have links, there's nothing wrong with it. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:30, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Sorry man but I'm editing at Google Chrome. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:33, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: Maybe its Mozilla Firefox. When I open it there's no words or anything just some red dots so I switch to Google Chrome and it was fine. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:40, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Linx have his own projects but you can join us if you want. Also to give you updates Linx has the decision of becoming an admin as well like you. The reason why I'm still thinking if I could accept the adminship request because who will be patroller if Tom Reed is not very active. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:49, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah recently I've not been editing in R* Games Wiki because I also have jobs here like embeding YouTube music, deleting script and so much more. : PS: When are you going to request for adminship? I'll just wait my adminship request once there is a new patroller nominated. But sooner or later, I won't give up what Dan said. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 16:02, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Everyone is willing for your admin request and so am I. And the reason why I show Linx your admin request is because he might fail just like you and if he's really sure about his request. I don't want my friend to be failed because he had done so many things that I am so surprised of what he's accomplished. But because he decided then I will support for him even if I have to sacrifice my own request. :: PS: It's 12 midnight here and I'll just see you at around 9 hours :: [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 16:17, March 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:-_- Ilan! You don't need to ask me to get involved in what me and Extremo have been doing! You can join in anytime! Haha. Oh, and I saw what you wrote on (I think it was) Jeff's talk page, and I just used you as an example, and I regret doing so. ;) I probably should have used Tom Reed or Haruhi. :P Talk soon. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 20:47, March 29, 2012 (UTC) My Template I've seen my user template in Mozilla and you're right it doesn't have words but it does have links. In Google Chrome it has words but I don't see the problem of why it does not appear in Mozilla. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 04:56, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for being such an virile nerd Accept my apology or dont, my behavior has not been acceptable and as i thought i should say how i feel sorry. I have some personal issues.... my mate was killed by niggaz and other died in that WTC attack. KKK69 09:03, April 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Recent Quote Thanks for that tip on the Recent Quote section on my page. Talk soon. :) [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 21:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :oh. And also, thanks for puting the unsigned template after that guy's post on my User Talk. ;) [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 22:02, April 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Your request Hey nice request, finally your ready to become one. :'( Hu Hu Hu! Guess I'll be the only patroller left, you two are now ready to become an admin. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 14:14, April 3, 2012 (UTC) : I'm not yet ready mate and besides there are number of admins already. If a new patroller was successfully promoted, I'll think about the request. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 14:19, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :: Of course, in fact I've already made one. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 14:27, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :: Thank you about that. It is quite nifty and pretty, I remember that you have a Ezio Auditore avatar. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 14:32, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :: Well I've been watching a number of wikis and I saw a user who has the same way of putting userboxes. Glad you like it mate. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 16:03, April 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:My Request The you go mate. I've just voted Yes. You definitely deserve it and I'm sure everyone else will vote Yes. PS. I'm gonna apply soon and implanting my application in my personal sandbox, would you vote Yes if I applied and what would be your opinion? Talk soon! [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 21:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks mate. I really appreciate that. :) [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 05:00, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks... ...For the congrats on applying and 2000 edits! Talk soon. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 21:52, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Adminship You're now an administrator due to community vote, for a month's trial. Messi1983 10:27, April 5, 2012 (UTC) : Congratulations Ilan. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 11:42, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::You're not seriously asking me what to do? It's a months trial to see how you do as an administrator. Messi1983 16:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For The Vote Thanks Ilan for voting for me in my application for admin. Let's hope we both do well on the months trial! Talk soon. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 21:10, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Renamin images Hi Ilan. Just wondering, how do I rename images? When I do it says 'The new file extension does not match its type'. I can't seem to do it. How did you? [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 08:17, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Ohh. Thanks for your help Ilan. :P [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 09:30, April 6, 2012 (UTC)